


Master Painter, Aspiring Model

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Artist Phil Lester, Complete, Confessions, Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, Frotting, Infatuation, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Model Dan Howell, New love, Nude Modeling, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Student Dan Howell, Young Love, flirtation, unspoken desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil Lester is a master painter looking for a muse. He finds the ultimate muse in Dan, a young university student who becomes his nude model. Over a period of six weeks, the two men fall for each other and have to make a decision when Dan's contract expires.





	1. Master Painter, Aspiring Model

Phil worked from his studio flat in the center of Manchester. He lived and breathed his art. Considered a prodigy by the art community, both its critics and its enthusiasts, Phil produced some of the most beautiful paintings and sculptures in the United Kingdom.

At only 23, Phil Lester had received commissions upwards of £150,000.00. He was known for both his Vermeer-style illumination technique and his unique ability to paint the male form so beautifully.

He was surrounded now by his various tools and supplies: crinkled tubes of oil paints, a pot of white Gesso, brushes stained with color, lidded jars of sweet turpentine, and plexiglass palates, all clouded with the etchings of knives and the buffing of brushes. Canvas frames leaned against one wall, some stretched and stapled, and others only partially constructed. Completed paintings hung from the walls.

He sipped his second caramel macchiato of the morning and completed his ad for male models.  The university was an excellent place to find models, both able and willing.

Phil was in between commissions now, and he was in the mood to create, though he was undecided as to his medium. If he found the right model, he may be inspired to paint  _and_  sculpt. It had been so long since he had felt the desire to sculpt.

He was a singleton, and often misunderstood by his peers. His life was quiet, lonely, yet professionally rewarding and financially secure.

An attractive man, Phil had piercing blue eyes, a prominent nose, high cheekbones, and full, pink lips. His pale skin was sharply contrasted by jet black hair that he wore longer and edgier than most.

He was tall and thin, paying little mind to his physical fitness or diet. He ate what he pleased, and occasionally indulged in a bottle of wine.

He stood and stretched his long limbs. Sunlight poured in through the tall, greenhouse-style windows of the balcony. Phil's bicycle leaned up against the glass.

He didn't leave the apartment often these days. He was mostly content to read and create at home. He sent for his groceries, shopped online, and had no desire to go to the pubs. He despised nightclubs.

He tried online dating once, though the women were disappointing, and the men were not interested in anything beyond the bedroom. Phil was looking for more; he wanted a companion who could keep up with him intellectually and maintain his interest.

It was approximately ten hours later that Phil received the first replies to his ad for male models.

Although he found the female body attractive enough, he didn't believe it could compare to the beauty of the male. He preferred a particular look, though he wasn't about to specify. It wasn't easy finding a model who stayed true to his word anyway. Beggars could not be choosers; this he knew.

The first two replies were typical. Both asked about his sexuality straight away. Either they were looking for something more or they were unwilling to pose nude for a man who preferred other men.

Phil opened the third reply. Right away, Phil liked what he saw:

 

Hello there,  
My name is Dan. I am a 19-year-old law student at university. I am six months in and wishing I had gone with performing arts. Posing for your work may be the closest I ever get to performing.

I am available evenings after 6:00 pm., and I have my own transportation.

I'm 6'1," too thin for my own good, and I have brown hair and eyes if it matters. I don't know what you are looking for.

Dan

 

Phil liked his subtle humor. He smiled and replied straight away:

 

Dan,  
I would love to meet you in person. I am looking for someone to do a 6-to-8-week stint here at my studio apartment. I will compensate you well and advance you the first week if you can commit.

Are you available this Thursday at 7:00 pm? I will send my address.

I promise that I am not a serial killer or pimp.

Phil

 

He hoped that he hadn't gone too far with his closing remark. Then again, if Dan would be modeling for him and spending time in his home, he ought to be prepared for Phil's sense of humor.

Dan replied within 10 minutes:

 

I am available this Thursday. I'll see you at 7:00.

This is a relief. It was either model for an artist or start dancing at Innuendo.

Serial killers and pimps don't scare me; moths do.

Dan

 

Phil felt his chest tighten. This was a good sign; Dan had a great sense of humor. They would probably get on well in person. Phil closed his laptop and made himself some toast. Thursday was only two days away.

* * *

  
Dan was a bit nervous about meeting Phil because he had done his research. He knew that Phil was considered a prodigy, and he had seen his photo online. Dan found that he was instantly attracted to the man, and it surprised him to feel so intensely drawn to a perfect stranger. Suddenly the idea of taking his clothes off for the man didn't seem like a good idea.

Dan had seen online galleries of Phil's work. He had a true appreciation for art, and he was very impressed with Phil's style. It was hard to believe that he was only 23 years old.

The cab pulled up in front of Phil's building. The neighborhood was charming with its brick streets and lampposts. Dan paid the driver and stood on the pavement, looking up at the paneled building. Suddenly Dan felt guilty for having more information about Phil than he had about Dan.

He took the lift to the seventh floor. Dan wondered what it would be like to have his own flat instead of living in the dormitory at university. He was social, but he was also an introvert who needed time alone to feel healthy. University life didn't necessarily suit him.

Phil's building had seven floors, each with exactly four flats (one in each direction). Phil lived in 7W, or 7 West. Dan inhaled deeply and held his breath as he knocked on the door.

* * *

Phil tried to tidy up before Dan's arrival. No matter what he did, the flat smelled of turpentine and linseed oil. Phil liked the combination, though he realized that non-artists may find it overwhelming. He lit a candle that his mum sent over a year ago. It was pink and smelled of peonies.

He had worked with models before, both male and female. Still, Phil felt a bit nervous about meeting Dan. Maybe it was the way that he described himself, or perhaps it was that Phil felt particularly lonely and was excited about having some company.

His stomach lurched when he heard Dan knock at the door. He took a moment to check his hair in the hallway mirror and decided to button the collar on his navy button down. He wanted to look professional, after all.

There was a moment in which neither man spoke; there was a meeting of the eyes. They were roughly the same height, Phil approximately an inch taller than Dan.

"Hi, I'm Dan." The boy smiled, revealing an impressive row of white teeth. He was absolutely gorgeous. Phil felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm Phil," his voice sounded strange. "Please, come in."

Dan wore a white button down with jeans and a belt. He was tall and thin, just as he described. Phil felt that he should have also included that he was beautiful so as not to catch him off guard; but it was too late for that.

Phil smiled and gestured to the sofa. "Please sit, can I pour you something to drink?"

The boy nibbled on his lower lip. "Water would be great, thank you." Phil wondered if he was nervous too.

"Wow, I love your place." Dan smiled as he accepted the glass of water.

"Thanks. It's small but perfect for one person. I have plenty of room to work, although I am running out of wall space for my finished paintings." Phil looked up and gestured to the walls. They were covered in canvases of varying sizes. In some places, only a couple of inches border existed.

"I would certainly say so." Dan laughed softly. "And your work is incredible, by the way. Wow."

Phil blushed. He would never get used to the praise. He had been featured in art magazines, received countless accolades from the art community, and had been granted many high-end commissions, yet he remained ever humble.

"Thank you."

"So, Dan, tell me about yourself. Why do you want to do this?"  Phil sat on the sofa opposite Dan and removed his black frames.

"Why? I don't know. I like art, and I like the idea of being part of it. I suppose that sounds pretty lame." Dan grinned sheepishly and stared at his own hands.

"No, it doesn't." Phil smiled. "I like that." Dan looked up slowly, shyly even. "Most people don't even care about the final product; they just need the cash. I like that you have an interest." Phil smiled again, and he noticed that had Dan relaxed a bit.

Having studied the human body so closely, Phil was skilled at reading and interpreting body language. For example, Dan was sitting with his knees touching, his thighs pulled closely together. His arms, now that he finally set down the glass of water, were loosely crossed over his belly. He made eye contact, however briefly.

Dan's arms dropped, his hands falling into his lap. He lifted his head and stayed focused on Phil's face. He was definitely relaxing.

"Have you ever modeled before?" Phil wondered if he had; he was incredibly attractive with a particularly beautiful face and unattainable charm.

"No, not exactly." Dan grinned. Phil noticed that he had dimples on either side of his face. The boy was positively gorgeous. "I mean, I've always wanted to. I chickened out once, but I regret it. I didn't feel very confident I guess." Dan frowned.

"But you feel confident now?" Phil tipped his head.

"Yeah, I do." Dan smiled and Phil felt a funny feeling in his tummy. He found himself wondering what the boy looked like under his clothes.

"Good. You should be; you're beautiful." Phil knew that he was blushing, but he couldn't help himself. Dan was probably used to hearing it anyway.

"Really? Thank you." Dan's cheeks flushed faster that Phil thought possible. "No one has ever called me that before."

"You must be joking." Phil narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He didn't want Dan to feel uncomfortable, so he decided to drop it.

Dan shook his head to confirm that, in fact, he had never been called beautiful before. He reached for his glass and gulped the remaining water.

"Am I, you know, what you are looking for?" Dan smiled with half of his mouth.

"Yes." Phil answered too quickly. He was beginning to worry that he was embarrassing himself. "I mean, yeah." Trying to play it cool was harder than anything. The boy was stunning, and Phil would be thinking of him for a long time.

"Great ... I didn't know what you wanted." Dan swallowed audibly. "Any chance I can get a refill?" Dan wrapped his long, tanned fingers around the water glass and raised it slightly.

"Oh yes, of course!" Phil stood and almost tripped over the coffee table. "Sorry, my mum always says that I'm like a bull in a China shop."

Dan giggled.

"I can see that." He smiled and giggled some more. It wasn't a nervous giggle, but genuine laughter. "I'm actually a big dork myself: _zero_ coordination."

"Oh, I don't believe that." Phil grinned as he poured water into Dan's glass.

 "Really, it's true!" Dan nodded as he accepted the glass. Their hands brushed, and Dan felt a strange tingling sensation. Phil must have felt it too because he looked surprised.

They sat quietly for a few moments. Phil liked the boy. He could already see him on the canvas and feel his form taking shape in the clay.

"Listen, if you are interested in doing this, I should tell you that I have a few expectations."

Dan nodded. Of course there were expectations; this was a job.

"First, I like to paint in three-hour sessions with one break. Can you do that?"

Dan nodded.

"Second, I will ask that you not use the phone while you are modeling. It is too distracting. I had a guy who insisted that he check in with his girlfriend at the top of every hour. He assured me that he could stay still and focused, but I will give you two guesses as to how that turned out." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Really? Sounds pretty rude to me." Dan looked surprised that someone would consider acting so inappropriately while Phil tried to work.

"It was, but you would be surprised." Phil went on. "I don't talk while I work, and some people are put off by that."

"That's cool. I like to talk, but I can control myself until we break." Dan smiled, and the dimples appeared again. Phil felt weak.

Phil smiled back. He looked down at his hands and back up to Dan. He felt sixteen again.

"Anything else?" Dan ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Don't fall in love with me; I don't date my models." Phil smirked.

Dan almost choked on the water that he held in his mouth.

"Sorry, that was a joke." Phil felt his cheeks burning up.

"Don't apologize." Dan smiled. "I think you're really funny actually." Now Dan's cheeks were rosy.

"Thanks." Phil felt warm. "So, do you still want to do this?"

"Yeah. I think that I do." Dan let his knees fall apart just a bit.

Phil noticed.

"Great. I think you will be great, and I hope that you enjoy this." Phil leaned forward a bit. "Will you excuse me? I'll be right back."

Dan nodded. He watched Phil walk to the kitchen. He thought that Phil was sexy and funny, besides being impossibly talented. He started to wonder if he could abide by Phil's last rule.

Dan stood when Phil walked back into the room.

"Here’s an advance." He handed Dan a small, white envelope.

"You don't have to-"

"Please. You are at university, yeah? Don't tell me that you can't use the cash. I've been there you know."

Dan pressed his lips together and smiled gratefully. "Okay then. Right. Thank you." He slipped the envelope in his back pocket without opening it.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Phil twisted his mouth into a cute shape.

Dan had a lot of questions. He wanted to know if Phil was single. He wanted to know if he fancied men, and he wondered if it would be okay to stay and talk for hours about absolutely nothing at all.

"Yeah actually."

Phil perked up.

"I have one."

"Ask me anything." Phil stuffed his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and flipped his hair subtly.

Dan was tempted to ask if he would ever consider dating a model who had finished his assignment.

"That painting up there," Dan pointed to a portrait of a young woman. "Is that your girlfriend?"

Phil wasn't prepared for the question. She had not been his girlfriend.

"Umm, no. That's an old friend. She's ... she is in America now. No girlfriend."

No girlfriend.

"Oh. I was just curious. She's pretty." Dan nibbled at the dry skin on his lower lip.

"Thanks. She is, isn't she?" Phil wondered if the boy preferred women, men, or both. Surely someone so handsome wasn't single.

Dan nodded. He continued to look around the room, admiring the paintings one by one.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Dan?" Phil wished that he could swallow his words. It was a strange thing to ask. "You know, university life and all."

Dan stopped and turned to look at Phil.

"No girlfriend." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear casual. Phil felt his heart lift a bit. "No boyfriend either." Dan grinned.

_Oh_.

Phil nodded, also trying to appear as casual as possible.

"Me either. I'm your typical lonely artist type." He laughed.

Dan felt a pang in his chest. It made him sad that Phil didn't have anyone in his life. He didn't either, but he was constantly surrounded by people at university. He wasn't exactly alone, though it occurred to him that he also felt lonely.

"Well, I am no artist, but I understand feeling lonely. I mean, there are people everywhere, but I haven't really clicked with anyone. I know a lot of people, but you know." Dan didn't know if he was making sense. He should stop talking.

"I get that. I know a lot of people too. I even have a group of people who I consider friends, but I still feel lonely sometimes. I am missing that connection, I guess. Maybe I work too much." Phil shrugged.

"Uni is weird. We're all sharing the same experience, and you would think that is enough commonality, but it's not." Dan looked up at the ceiling.

"I remember thinking that too. I like that you understand that a person doesn't have to be alone to feel lonely. Not everyone gets that." Phil smiled kindly. He hoped that Dan would feel better knowing that he understood.

"Sometimes I just want to be alone. I need peace and quiet to think and recharge. People don't understand that; they think I'm antisocial. I get teased."

"Do you?" Phil frowned. "Sorry to hear that. I hope that coming here to model will give you that peace and quiet that you crave." Phil looked at the boy who made his heart flutter. "And you will get paid for it too. How about that?" They both laughed.

"You are absolutely right. I hadn't thought about it that way. Thanks." Dan smiled. He looked so beautiful when he smiled. Phil felt like floating away. He couldn't wait to see him again.

"You're welcome."

"Sunday night? Seven to ten?" Phil was anxious to get started. He wished that he could start now.

"Sounds perfect." Dan smiled and stood. "Should we shake hands or something?" He giggled.

Phil thought that he was adorable. He wanted to say yes just so he could touch him. "Why not? Seems like a good way to celebrate a business transaction, yeah?"

"Okay then." Dan held out his left hand. Phil noticed that he was trembling slightly. He held out his right, stepping a bit closer.

Dan felt warm and lovely. His skin was soft and lightly tanned. His wrist was thin, his fingers long, and his palm smooth. He expected Dan to feel this way, but he didn't expect to feel tingles.

Dan gasped softly and looked up to meet Phil's eyes. He felt the tingles too. He blushed, and parted his lips to speak, though he said nothing.

Phil blinked rapidly and vowed to remember the feeling. He didn't expect to touch Dan again.

"Sunday. Seven." Phil smiled warmly. He liked Dan. He hoped that Dan liked him too.

"Yes, Sunday at seven. I'll be here." Dan smiled back. He liked Phil. He hoped that Phil liked him too.

Just as Dan was ready to close the door behind him, Phil reached for the knob. He still can't believe that he said it.

"Hey, seven to ten is kind of late. Do you, you know, want to stay for dinner? I mean, you don't have to ... we would break at 8:30, so-"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Dan smiled. Phil was grateful that he responded this way; he felt like a bumbling fool.

"Umm, it's not a date or anything. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything." Phil grimaced. He should stop talking.

Dan seemed to be very forgiving of his awkwardness, maybe even charmed by it.

"I know that, Phil." He smirked. "You don't date your models."

And just like that, Dan was gone.

Phil pressed his body against the door and sighed.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan poses for Phil, and Phil breaks his own rules.

  

Phil had worked with attractive models before. But never, had he ever, worked with someone like Dan.

He couldn't stop thinking about his model.

It was 4:00 in the afternoon, and Dan would be arriving in three hours. Phil showered, shaved, and tidied the flat. This wasn't a date he told himself; this was work. This was nothing more than a business arrangement.

Sure, Dan had responded well to him, and he did share his sense of humor, but Phil knew that it meant nothing. It couldn't.

The beautiful boy was only nineteen. He was a student, who, like Phil, found the university experience to be somewhat disappointing. They had this in common. He also seemed to appreciate Phil's work, which was a nice change. Most of the models never even asked to see the final painting.

And his smile. The boy had the most gorgeous smile that Phil had ever seen. He memorized it and believed that he could probably paint him on memory alone.

There had been no communication since meeting on Thursday evening. Phil had absolutely no reason to believe that Dan might back out. He already trusted him.

He found himself pacing nervously. Phil was not prone to nervous behaviors. What was wrong with him? If he had not already showered and dressed, he would sit at the pottery wheel and throw some clay. He felt like he needed to do something with his hands.

He supposed that it wasn't too early to prepare his supplies for tonight's painting session. He had so many ideas about how he wanted to see Dan, and it was hard to choose a starting point. The arrangement was for a six-to-eight-week session, though Phil already regretted not making it longer. There was always the possibility of an extension, if Dan was able and willing.

He could see him on the canvas, in charcoal, and in photographs. He could feel him in clay, of wood, and in plaster.

Phil felt ridiculous. He met the boy once, and his every thought came back to Dan. He wanted to smack himself, throw cold water in his face, do  _something_  to stop this. He was a twenty-three-year-old man for Christ's sake.

He couldn't risk being unprofessional in any way. He would have to keep his mind focused on the work, at least for the next six to eight weeks. Maybe then, when their working relationship had ceased, would Phil be free to explore other possibilities.

Dinner would be simple. He would offer Dan the choice of Indian takeaway or Chinese food. There were two delivery places in the vicinity that Phil frequented. Either cuisine had vegetarian options if Dan were to require it. He just wanted the boy to feel comfortable.

It was a strange thing, modeling nude. It was about the beauty of the human form, and beauty is rarely appreciated without the acknowledgement of sensuality in the art world. Artists saw nudity a bit differently, usually reducing it to shapes and shadows, though occasionally a person would "appear."

Phil didn't know how he would react to seeing Dan nude. Would he be able to concentrate? Would he have an obvious physical response to seeing him? He never considered these things before. Simply put, he never had the privilege of painting someone like Dan.

He had been in awkward situations before, to be sure. There was the time that his male model, an international student from Brazil, had unexpectedly formed an erection during the session. It started slowly, and Phil decided that he wouldn't acknowledge it. The model said nothing but continued to grow harder.

Finally, the man spoke. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Phil didn't want to embarrass him. Eventually it disappeared, and neither man spoke of the incident again.

Phil hoped that he would not find himself in the model's place. Never had he experienced sexual stirrings whilst working. Dan may be the exception. He wasn't even here, and Phil was thinking about what it would be like to kiss his lips.

The only thing that saved Phil from the cycle of his thoughts was the knock at the door.

 * * *

Dan had been thinking about the artist named Phil all weekend.

He had enough difficulty concentrating on his studies as it was, but then there was Phil and the nude modeling gig.

It would have been easier if he were going to be posing for a sixty-year-old woman. But no, he was going to be posing for Phil Lester.

Dan read the same paragraph in his text four times without digesting a single concept. This was ridiculous. He felt absolutely, positively, ridiculous.

Phil probably worked with hundreds of male models. Certainly, he was not focused on Dan. He scoffed at himself for thinking, even for a moment, that this was anything was more than a business arrangement. Phil was a professional, and Dan was a student who had little faith in his ability to survive the academic and social pressures of university.

Dan resented the dormitory and its residents for not affording him a single moment's privacy. He couldn't be alone with his thoughts, and he had many.

He wondered what it would be like to live independently, to have his own space, and to keep his own hours. Dan thought that it was really incredible that Phil had carved out his own way. He loved that he was older and more mature than his dorm mates at school, and he thought that it would do him well to spend some time with an accomplished person like Phil, even if only for a few hours a week for the next two to two-and-a-half months.

Dan didn't just think about Phil's independence, ability, and maturity though. He found himself going back to their meeting to picture the beautiful, black-haired, blue-eyed man. He was hopelessly attracted to him and consumed by thoughts of what it would feel like to stand in front of him completely nude. He was suddenly acutely aware of how stupid he could be, and posing nude for a smart, funny, talented, older, attractive man was nothing short of stupid.

Dan remembered that Phil didn't like to talk while working. Incidentally, talking was Dan's greatest comfort. He could talk about anything with anyone who was able and willing to have an intelligent conversation. He would have to find some way of keeping his mind off of the gorgeous man behind the canvas if he was going to save himself embarrassment.

None of the girls or boys at university made Dan feel tingly inside the way that Phil had. In fact, Dan couldn't remember anyone causing him to feel tingly, period. There had been an unmistakable spark between them when they touched, however briefly. Had Phil noticed it too?

Dan rolled his eyes and closed his text. He was being ridiculous again. Phil was looking for a male model, not a boyfriend. Dan had to stop this, and he had to stop it right now. There was absolutely nothing between himself and Phil Lester.

* * *

  
Phil took a moment to ground himself before opening the door. He breathed deeply and pressed his lips together.

"Dan, please come inside. It's nice to see you again." Phil smiled and nodded once.

"Hello, and thanks. It's good to see you too." Dan smiled. He was wearing the same white button-down shirt, though this time he was wearing black skinny jeans and a studded black belt. Phil thought that he looked amazing. Dan smelled good too, he could tell that much from where he stood.

"You nervous?" Phil smiled. He wanted Dan to know that it was okay to be apprehensive.

"Am I that obvious? Man, I thought I was covering up pretty well." Dan grinned. Phil's heart fluttered when he saw those gorgeous dimples reappear. Dan laughed nervously as he slipped off his shoes.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean anything by it." Phil blushed a bit. "I would expect you to be nervous, Dan. It's not every day that you take your clothes off for a stranger." Phil smiled sweetly. "Yeah?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah." He liked that Phil was understanding. He supposed that some artists could be cold and uncaring, wanting to get right to business.

"Truth be told, I'm a little nervous too." Phil tried to look casual by putting his hands into his pockets. "We can be nervous together." He smiled.

Dan was happy to be here again. The flat was dimly lit, but for the studio space in the back. It smelled nice, like flowers and something else that he remembered from before. He supposed it was the earthy clay, or possibly the tang of turpentine.

"Would you like to sit for a few minutes before we get started? I should probably explain my process."

"Sure." Dan took the same seat on the sofa that he had taken before. He hoped that Phil couldn't see through him. Artists seemed to notice everything.

Dan was preoccupied with thoughts of touching Phil again. He hoped that there would be an opportunity to at least brush hands. Dan had to know if the tingles had been in his head or if they were as real as he believed them to be. He nibbled on his lower lip.

"I like to make thumbnail sketches first, with you in different positions," Phil explained. Dan thought that he looked exceptionally good looking in his blue, patterned, button-up and black skinny jeans. "It helps me get a feel for your shape and how I want you later." Phil blushed the instant he stopped speaking as if he had only just realized how it sounded. He slapped a hand over his mouth. They both laughed, and it felt really good.

"Wow, okay then." Dan giggled. He was grateful for Phil's humor.

"You can stay dressed for this part. It will take me about an hour or so create enough thumbnails. We can break for dinner, and then the fun begins."  
Phil noticed that Dan looked a bit relieved to find out that he wouldn't be getting naked straight away. "It gives us time to get used to each other too."

Dan nodded. It made sense to him. He liked that Phil considered his feelings as well. "That sounds really good to me."

Phil smiled. It was important that Dan feel comfortable. "Come on then, do you want to see my studio?"

"Yes, please." Dan stood and followed Phil to the back of the flat.

Dan was impressed that Phil made the space work so well. He took advantage of the natural light and set up under and around the curved, greenhouse-style windows. Of course it was dark now, but Phil had taken that into account by supplying the area with umbrella lights. Dan thought that they looked like something that a photographer or filmmaker would use. He said so.

"Yeah, you're right." Phil smiled proudly. "I also use them for photography."

"You're a photographer too?" Dan raised his brows and his dark, brown eyes widened with interest. "Wow."

Phil blushed.

"Aspiring," he corrected. He was known for his paintings and sculptures; few people knew that he dabbled in photography as well.

"You can shoot me if you want to." Dan offered. He wondered if Phil was interested.

"Yeah?" Phil's head snapped upward to meet his eyes. "I would really like that. Thank you." His stomach fluttered at the thought of photographing the gorgeous boy. "I've only ever done still life and cityscapes. I've always wanted to work with a live model, and you're so-" Phil paused, worried that he might say too much. "Beautiful."

He said it.

"Oh." Dan almost whispered. "Thank you." He blushed and pulled his lips inward. He looked down at the hardwood floor.

"Sorry." Phil could see that Dan was feeling shy. It was silly for him to assume that he was comfortable with compliments just because he was here to model.

"No, please ..." Dan blinked rapidly. "Thank you. I don't mind. I appreciate it, especially coming from an artist like yourself." He smiled. Those dimples were going to be the reason that Phil wouldn't sleep tonight.

"I may be a humble man, but I know that I have an eye for beauty; I recognize it when I see it. And you’re it." Phil grinned and gestured for Dan to take a seat in the red chair along the gray wall behind him. The chair was made of wood, and its paint was peeling. It was weathered but strong.

"Just relax and make yourself comfortable. I will ask you to hold something that I like. Try to hold the pose for me. I'll let you when I've got it. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Dan rolled his head along his shoulders and wiggled his fingers.

"And don't worry about your facial expression just yet. I am mostly trying to capture your shape, you know, study it."

Dan nodded. "Right." He wasn't nervous about anything but keeping his eyes averted from Phil. He had been thinking of him all weekend. All he wanted to do was look at him the way an artist got to look at his model.

Dan licked his lips and exhaled deeply before shifting into a casual, laid-back position.

"That's it, hold." Phil nodded. Dan froze and hummed in response. He looked relaxed, reclined with one arm draped over the back of the chair. His legs were slightly parted and crossed loosely at his ankles. Dan's other arm rested across his flat abdomen.

He could feel Phil's eyes on him, and it felt incredible. He was holding the undivided attention of a beautiful, talented, intelligent man. He let himself believe, if only for a moment, that Phil felt the same stirrings as he did.

They worked in silence for almost forty minutes when Phil finally spoke. "Your lines are incredible."

Dan blushed but held his pose. Modeling felt really good. It was surprisingly easy to relax with Phil, despite the realization that a gorgeous man was examining and recreating his every feature.

Just being in Phil's flat made Dan feel good. It was quiet and peaceful, a stark contrast to the chaos and upheaval of the dormitory. He wondered what it would be like to study in this space. Surely, he would accomplish more in this environment.

After a series of endless poses and over half a sketch book, Phil told Dan that he could relax. He had been working furiously, feverishly even, to capture every line that created the beautiful boy.

"Are you sure that you haven't done this before?" Phil smirked.

"Yeah, I would remember it." Dan grinned back. "This doesn't seem like something I should get paid to do though; I'm just sitting here." Dan shrugged and stretched his long arms over his head.

"There's more to it than you think. Besides, you haven't even taken off your clothes yet." Phil swallowed thickly and inspected his hands. They were absolutely covered in charcoal dust. He held them up for Dan to see. "You'll have to excuse me."

"Wow. Of course." Dan gulped. He had butterflies in his tummy. What of Phil didn't like what he saw? What if Dan got aroused?

"Are you going to let me see?" Dan stood and spoke softly, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Phil's book.

"You want to?" Phil seemed surprised but pleased. "Yeah, absolutely. Watch out for the charcoal though." Phil giggled and dried his hands. He watched as Dan picked up the book carefully. He has a strange look on his face. Phil was beginning to wonder if they were awful.

Dan slowly licked his lips as he pored over the images. He wanted to touch them; they were so beautiful. He didn't realize that he could be this lovely. It occurred to him that Phil saw him differently than anyone else, most of all, himself.

"These are incredible." Dan turned the pages carefully. His heart raced as he saw himself the way that Phil did. "How did you-"

"I draw what I see, what I feel. I told you that you have beautiful lines." Phil smiled humbly. "You are exactly the inspiration I needed. I want to paint you, and sculpt you, and photograph you." Phil worried that he may be coming on too strongly. He certainly didn't want to make Dan feel uncomfortable. "I mean, I hope you don't mind me saying so."

Dan shook his head slowly and parted his full lips. "No, I don't mind. Thank you." He felt his cheeks tingling with a flush of color. He couldn't believe that an artist, who understood true beauty, saw it in him.

"Hungry?" Phil walked toward him holding two takeaway menus.

"A little. I guess I'm nervous, you know, about the next step." Dan smiled with half of his mouth.

"I understand. Would it help if you kept your underwear on tonight? Maybe we can take small steps. I'm okay with that."

Dan felt incredibly grateful for Phil's willingness to take it slowly, though he didn't want to be a baby about it. Phil was a professional, and he deserved a professional model.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." He almost wanted to unbutton a button or two on his white shirt just to get used to the feeling of being more, well, open.

Phil called in an order to the Chinese restaurant down the street. They knew him by name, and SuChin was excited to hear him order two meals. "Sorry, SuChin, he is just my model tonight."

Dan overheard him. He was facing away from where Phil stood in his small kitchen, looking at the wall of paintings. He grimaced when he heard Phil refer to him as "just my model." He closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like to be here with Phil in a personal capacity.

"Ten minutes." Phil smiled and tucked his phone in his rear pocket. "Have a seat."

They took their places on the sofa. Phil noticed that Dan had loosened the collar of his shirt. Phil noticed everything.

"How is school going?" Phil crossed his legs and rubbed his palms along his thighs.

"It could be better, honestly. I would get better marks if I could study properly. The guys at the dorm are obnoxious. I have to set an alarm for 6:00 am just to get in an hour of reading; usually people are passed out by then."

  
Dan stared at the center of Phil's glass coffee table as he spoke. He looked up to find Phil with a look of pity. He didn't mean to complain. Why hadn't he just said that school was going well and left it at that? He cursed himself.

"I remember doing the same thing. People thought that because I liked to talk that I could study in the middle of it. What about the library?"

"I tried that. People still talk there, and I'm too nice to say anything about it. I guess it doesn't help that I don't really enjoy law."

"You can change your major, Dan. Life is too short to be stuck in a career that doesn't suit you. Everyone thought I was ridiculous for choosing art over engineering. I have an aptitude for both but the heart for only one."

Dan thought about how brave it was for Phil to follow his heart. He admired this funny, attractive, talented, and independent man.

"I wish it were that easy." Dan spoke softly now. "My parents are helping me financially; they cover everything that my scholarship doesn't. It's conditional though; I have to stay with law." Dan's focus returned to the glassy abyss of the coffee table.

Phil was silent for several moments. "That's too bad. I'm sorry that you are living under that kind of pressure." He was calm and gentle as he spoke. It felt like healing balm.

"Thanks. Maybe someday I will make my own mark. Look at you." Dan smiled hopefully, his amber eyes sparkling in the dim light of the living room. Phil returned his smile and fought back the urge to touch the boy's smooth, youthful cheek.

The bell rang.

"That'll be dinner."

Phil popped up to answer the door. Dan couldn't help but to admire the way that Phil's long body leaned against the door frame. He was such a beautiful man. Dan found himself wondering what it would be like to be held by him. He once read a love story about an artist and his apprentice. He remembered that the artist was an exceptionally good lover.

They ate at the small kitchen table for two that Phil rarely used. He usually ate cereal on the sofa or snacked while working. He had to admit that it felt nice to sit down to a meal with someone else, especially Dan.

Phil was acutely aware of the boy's mouth, the way his full, plump lips moved. He loved it when he smiled, and even more when his dimples appeared.

Dan was enjoying himself. He couldn't remember the last time he sat down to eat a meal at a table with another person. His meals usually consisted of crisps and cold, greasy, pizza.

They talked about their favorite games and films, learning that they had much more in common than just their university experience. By the end of the meal, they were recommending anime.

Dan nearly forgot that he was going to posing nude.

He watched Phil's blue eyes light up as he talked about the excitement of his last commission. He was truly beautiful. His skin was like porcelain, so smooth and creamy. Dan wanted to reach out and touch him. He liked the way that his glossy, black hair contrasted with his fair complexion. Dan supposed it was the artist in him that saw the beauty in such boldness.

Phil stood and cleared their plates, and Dan excused himself to the bathroom. His heart started to pound thinking about being in the same space where Phil showered.

Dan looked in the mirror and tousled his hair so that it fell dramatically and edgily over one eye. He rolled his eyes and brushed it back to its usual position. His mouth suddenly felt dry. What if Phil saw him naked and no longer liked what he saw? What if he embarrassed himself?

Dan unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly, sliding his left hand down to cup himself. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He pulled his hand back immediately, noticing himself hardening at the thought of Phil.

"Christ, Dan, stop." He muttered into his chest. He dipped a finger into his waistband and the elastic band snapped against his abdomen. He couldn't remember ever feeling this attracted to anyone in his life. It wasn't just that Phil was stunning, but he was smart, and talented, and considerate. He was also, for all intents and purposes, his employer. This was a job, and he cursed himself for thinking it could be anything more.

He worried that he may have been gone too long. Dan pictured Phil walking back and forth behind his easel and a blank canvas just waiting for him. For a moment, Dan thought about running. The idea passed as quickly as it had appeared.

Was he supposed to take his clothes of in front of Phil or walk out ready to work? Dan didn't know. He felt foolish and small. He remembered that Phil was kind and gentle, and that he would not let him feel silly for asking questions. Dan stared at his own reflection one last time, knowing that Phil would see something more beautiful.

"Ready to get back to work?" Phil smiled as he adjusted the height of his easel. Dan noticed that he had chosen a long, slim, rectangular canvas. He gulped when he realized that Phil was prepared to fill it with his image.

"I guess so, yeah." Dan walked to his spot under the lights. He felt hot and strangely excited all of a sudden. It occurred to him that Phil might even like what Dan was about to reveal. What would he see with his artist's eye? Dan hoped that he could read Phil's expression as he worked.

"Remember, Dan, you don't need to go fully nude tonight if you don't feel ready. We can move slowly."

Dan nodded and brought his long, fumbling fingers to the collar of his shirt. He could hear his heart pounding inside of his own ears. He wondered if Phil could hear it too.

The truth was that Phil had never offered the underwear option to a model before. He cared about the boy, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable, or worse, uneasy about returning.

Phil averted his eyes completely, preferring to see Dan's form all at once. He turned to prepare his palette, and Dan was grateful. He slipped his shirt off of his shoulders and wiggled himself out of the cuffs.

Phil tried not to gasp as he heard the distinctive sound of a zipper. There was a ruffling noise, a hop, and a small giggle. Dan was nervous. Phil wanted to hug him and tell him that he was beautiful.

Phil had no idea.

Dan exhaled deeply and announced that he was ready. He stood, arms tentatively crossed, one lower the other in an attempt to cover himself with one hand.

The cool air hit him all at once, and it felt good against his burning skin. He felt surprisingly confident now that he was standing here. Of course, Phil had yet to look up from his own lap.

Phil had seen countless forms of nakedness as an artist. He had studied erotic photography, attempted a clay sculpture that he titled, "Lovers at Dawn," and painted men and women alike. Nothing could have prepared him for seeing Dan.

Because he had an interest in the boy, he knew that he would have to work at seeing him though an artist's eye and not that of a man. He was a professional, and this was work. Dan was doing a job, and there could be nothing between them until the contract expired, even then, Phil couldn't presume that Dan reciprocated his interest.

Phil heard Dan clear his throat and he raised his head slowly. He was beyond beautiful, and he was completely naked.

Dan decided that if he was going to do this, he was going to do it tonight. His underwear lay inside of his jeans.

The boy turned sideways, and Phil could see his long spine, curved hip, and sweet mound of a belly. It was almost non-existent, and Phil knew that it was his dinner. He smiled. He didn't mean to react in any way, but he smiled. Realizing his mistake, Phil looked down at his hands and willed himself to look at Dan through the eyes of a painter.

"Very nice lines." Phil spoke shyly. He reached for his brush and cleared his throat. If he failed to be professional here, it could ruin everything. "Can you turn around for me?"

Dan parted his lips and nodded softly. He turned so that his back and bottom were facing Phil. He could feel the heat from the lights coming at him from all angles.

Phil could hear himself breathing. He hoped that it was more controlled that it felt. Dan was so impossibly perfect. His shoulders were narrower than his own, yet still broad. They were round and sun kissed. His arms were long like his spine, his skin smooth and unblemished. Phil let his eyes move lower to the soft scoop of Dan's lower back. There, in the hallow above the rise of his lovely bottom, was an oblong shadow. He wanted to kiss him there, to press his hand to that place. He imagined that Dan would shiver at the sensation.

His hips were curved and lovely, smoothing out into long, narrow thighs. His calves were long and nicely formed, and he had very little body hair.

Even Dan's bare feet were beautiful. He shifted his weight, unsure of what to do next. He felt as though he were being examined, though it didn't make him feel as uneasy as he expected.

It was not Phil's way to comment on a model's body. He always remained neutral and kept an even, unreadable, expression as he worked. Occasionally he would ask for a lift or rotation, otherwise, he worked in complete silence.

He surprised himself when he let it slip. "So lovely."

He could see Dan's shoulders relax as he said it.

"Thank you." Dan spoke so quietly, that Phil wondered if he imagined it.

"Again please." Phil pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw. "Turn again for me, please."

Dan's chest was expanding rapidly and shallowly. He swallowed to remind himself that this was really happening before turning around to face Phil.

He decided that it would be easier to turn around and then to drop his arms. With eyes closed tightly, Dan let his hands and arms fall limp at his sides. Phil could see all of him now, if he were in fact looking. He opened his eyes slowly, not knowing if he had the guts to look at Phil's face.

He didn't.

The room was so still that one could hear a single bristle move against the cloth of the canvas. Phil couldn't stop himself from reacting to Dan's beauty, try as he might. His mouth opened, but no noise escaped his lips. He swallowed audibly and exhaled deeply. Dan's chest heaved, his lungs billowing in and out exaggeratedly.

Phil had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, that is, until Dan opened his eyes to meet his own. There was a moment in which neither man could look away from the other. Dan suddenly wished that he could speak. He was sure that he lost the ability to form words.

As if Phil's eyes upon him instilled actual confidence, Dan stood taller, lengthening his already long neck, tipping his head suggestively. He brought his hands to his hips and turned so that Phil could truly see all of him. The look on Phil's face, when he did this, made Dan feel like the most beautiful creature alive.

Phil nodded and closed his mouth abruptly. He was painfully aware that he had been staring as a man, looking at Dan as himself. He closed his eyes, as if reopening them would bring forth the artist.

"Lovely. So lovely." Phil mumbled to himself, though Dan could hear it. Phil realized that he spoke out loud and blushed fiercely. He hid behind the canvas, his heart pounded wildly in his chest. Phil gripped the brush in his right hand and squeezed the edge of the palette in his left.  He was losing his cool; Dan was even more beautiful than he imagined.

"Very nice, Dan, just hold that pose. Maybe push your hips forward a bit?" Dan blinked rapidly and repositioned himself.

"Perfect. Beautiful. Hold it please." Phil felt dizzy. He took a step backward and balanced his body against the wall. His hands felt heavy, and Phil started to wonder how he would do this.

Dan stood quietly, occasionally shifting his eyes to see if he could read Phil. He couldn't see well, and anyway, he kept losing his nerve. Dan decided that he would concentrate on keeping himself from developing an erection; he thought about the fundamentals of probate law.

Phil steeled himself to begin. He wanted to shake himself; there was no way that he was going to miss this golden opportunity to paint an absolutely flawless model, just because he was feeling sexual and romantic stirrings for the boy. Artists rarely got to work with a model so naturally beautiful and with such depth! Phil focused his mind and opened his eyes. He was ready to work.

Dan watched as Phil's arms moved in swooping arcs across the canvas. He worked quickly at first, presumably to sketch in his basic shape, and then he slowed to begin adding detail. There were times in which Phil did not take his eyes off Dan, and it appeared that he was painting without paying any attention at all to his work. Dan realized that he had the unique ability to see many things at once, his eyes moving so rapidly that they looked as if they were standing still.

The longer Dan stood for Phil, the more comfortable he became. This was business; Dan had to remind himself often. He couldn't believe that he was going through with this. It made him happy to help Phil. He was a nice man who deserved a dependable model. It occurred to Dan that he was not the first, nor would he be the last. He was surprised to feel something like jealousy bubbling up in his stomach.

Phil realized, as soon as he started, that he wanted to paint Dan in as many ways as possible. He wanted to extend his contract, and he didn't.  
An extension would mean that Dan would be off limits longer.

He believed that he could paint him from memory. He felt that he could sculpt him if he could touch him with his hands. Phil caught himself thinking about the parts of Dan that he couldn't see. If he looked at his prominent collarbone, with its peaks and valleys, he thought about tracing it with his fingertips and placing the softest of kisses to his lips. If he studied the contours of his chest, so smooth and bare, he would dream of dipping his tongue into the shallow dip of his navel. Simply put, Phil was completely in love with Dan's body. 

Phil loved the way that tiny, feathery, dark hairs appeared under his navel, giving way to shadow between his legs. His soft cock, gorgeous even in its relaxed state, made his mouth water. With skin paler that the rest of his body, the soft, healthy-looking skin of Dan's length turned inevitably darker at its head. He was smooth and shapely, and Phil thought about what he would feel like in his hand, in his mouth, _everywhere._

Dan's long fingers splayed out against his hips. Phil wanted to pull each finger into his mouth one by one, sucking and teasing him. For some reason, Phil believed that the boy would like it.

Time moved far too quickly for Phil's liking. They were almost to the end of the session; only thirty minutes remained. He could remember many past sessions that seemed to go on longer than necessary.

"Do you need a break?" Phil asked as he repositioned his black frames on the bridge of his nose.

Dan remained focused. "I'm good. Thanks."

Phil was impressed. Most models asked for one or complained of cramps. Dan stood perfectly still, reminding himself that this was important.

"You're amazing." Phil meant it. He never said anything that he didn't mean. Dan could tell by the expression on his face and the conviction in his voice, that he really did believe him to be amazing.

Dan smiled and blushed a bit, catching his reaction and bagging it. Phil, who usually could read anyone, started to wonder about Dan. There was just enough to transparency to get a bit of a taste, but enough mystery to keep Phil wanting more.

Dan felt proud to be standing stillfor so long; he had a purpose. He was a boy who needed to move, to shift his body and speak. His mum always said that he was the true embodiment of his star sign, Gemini.

Today he resolved to stay still for Phil. He was already incredibly fond of the man. He was watching the clock behind Phil's shoulder with dread as the hour drew closer to its end.

Phil meant it when he said that he didn't speak while working. He liked to watch him work, the chiseled expression of concentration on his face. Though it did not escape Dan's attention that Phil's face occasionally morphed into something like awe and even something like arousal.

Phil was not watching the time; he was far too focused on the sweet slope of Dan's shoulder. Dan could see that their session was technically over. He hoped that Phil would continue to work just so he could stay here and occasionally glance in the man's direction.  He dare not say a thing; he resolved to keep his eyes far away from the clock.

Truth be told, Dan could keep this up for another hour. He felt oddly secure here, being surrounded by Phil's art and personal items. The smell of the linseed oil ad turpentine was distinctly Phil. He decided then that he would remember it later when he was in class or alone in his bed.

Phil jumped when his phone rang. Dan held his breath; Phil was about to realize the time.

"I'm sorry Dan, I must have forgotten to silence my phone." Phil looked irritated. He lay down palette on the table behind him and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Oh wow. It's almost 10:30! Dan, I'm so sorry. I guess I just got carried away."

Dan relaxed his body, crossing his arms loosely across his chest, he turned at an angle, regrettably for Phil, which kept his most private areas in shadow.

"I can stay." Dan nearly whispered, looking at him with fully-dilated pupils. Phil felt weak.

"Thanks, but I can't let you do that. We're past ten already. Don't you have class in the morning?"

"Yeah, but I'm always up past midnight anyway." Dan shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Phil looked at him, wondering if it would be appropriate to let him sleep on his sofa. He decided that it wasn't, not so soon.

"Oh!" Phil reached an arm into the bathroom and pulled out a navy-blue bathrobe. "For you. I can't believe I forgot to offer you a robe." Phil flushed a bit, and Dan giggled.

"Thanks." Phil looked away as Dan accepted the drape of plush material. It was soft, and it smelled like the rest of the apartment. He hoped that Phil had not seen him pressing the collar to his face.

"Please get dressed. I will be right back." Phil disappeared in what was presumably his bedroom. He waited a few minutes before returning.

He already missed the feeling of having Dan in front of him. He couldn't even think about the ache of his leaving.

"Can I get you some water?" Phil asked as he approached with what looked to be another white envelope.

"No thanks." Dan smiled and immediately regretted passing up the opportunity to stay even longer. He blamed his nerves.

"Right. This is for next week, and I have included something small for the extra time. Again, I am so sorry-"

"Please don't. I didn't even notice." Dan lied. He wondered of Phil could tell. He smiled and pocketed the envelope. "Thank you."

"You did so well tonight. I hope that you feel proud of yourself." Phil smiled, and Dan felt a little flutter in his belly.

"Thank you. You made it easy. I still can't believe I just got naked for an almost-stranger." Dan laughed, and Phil joined him.

"Seriously, you are so beautiful, Dan. It is my pleasure to paint you." Phil's tone was more serious now, as if he wanted to make his words of praise distinguishable from overt flirtation.

"I don't know what to say really. Thank you?" Dan looked down at the robe in his arms. He wasn't ready to give it up. "Here's your robe. Thanks." Dan smiled again and found himself lingering as long as possible.

Phil couldn't be sure, but it felt like Dan was stalling. He hoped that he was right. Without a second thought, Phil crossed a line that he drew himself.

"Dan, if you want to, you can come early next week and study here." He tried to appear casual, but his stomach was somersaulting at the thought of Dan sitting on his sofa.

"Really? God, that would be amazing. Thank you." Dan felt his heart speed up. "What time?"

Dan held his breath.

"Five?" Phil didn't know what was too much anymore. The entire invitation was too much. "Or four? Four."

Dan smiled. "Four." He repeated with his hand on the door.

When Dan left, he took all of Phil's oxygen with him. He stood, back against the door, driving his fingers into the robe.

Phil felt a rush of energy. He walked straight to the canvas and looked at his impression of the beautiful boy. It wasn't enough. It paled in comparison to Dan's actual beauty. It was in its roughest form, but even that wasn't enough.

Phil reached for his book of thumb nail sketches and sat on the sofa, where Dan sat not minutes ago, and turned the pages trying desperately to remember what it felt like to be so happy that it hurt.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made, and the painter-model relationship between Phil and Dan evolves into something even more beautiful than the art itself.

Dan sighed deeply and slid down into his seat. Somehow, he had gotten through posing nude for Phil, the beautiful artist who occupied his mind.

He tried to remind himself that no matter how well they seemed to get on, and no matter how generous Phil was with dinner and the offer of quiet study time, this was not a budding relationship; this was a job.

Phil didn't date his models.

He need not be reminded of Phil's standing as a well-known, commission artist. Why would anyone like Phil be interested in a university student who didn't even have a plan for next semester let alone next year. Surely, Phil had his choice of men - the more refined, sophisticated, artsy types.

Still, Dan had seen the way that Phil looked at him. It wasn't all business. For all Dan knew, Phil had an erection behind that canvas.

It was too easy to get carried away. Dan had a bad habit of overthinking his interactions with other people. Was Phil this generous with all of his models or just Dan? Did he offer his home as a quiet study place as a friendly gesture, or was there more to it? Dan didn't know.

It was beginning to give him a headache, all of this back and forth over Phil. A week never felt so long, and three hours never seemed so short. Dan noticed that the boys his age started to annoy him. They seemed so immature and shallow by comparison. Phil was beginning to seep into every corner of his mind.

Dan even thought about Phil late at night in his bed. He would turn his pillow lengthwise and snuggle up against it as if he were laying with Phil himself. The sweet smell of turpentine and linseed oil clung to his clothing, and Dan vowed not to forget it. He would drift off to sleep with the memory of the scent in his nose.

On the night before he was due at Phil's for his second modeling session, Dan lay with his hand over the thin, cotton material of his pants. He started to rub himself at the thought of Phil modeling nude for  _him_.

He had to be beautiful. Dan decided that he was big, that he  _had_   _to_   _be,_ especially at his height. He thought about his large hands and long fingers and-

He came so quickly that he didn't even get a warning. Dan lay surprised and satisfied with wet pants. He almost laughed at himself for being so overly sensitive. Never had he come in his own pants before, not even as an eager boy of fifteen.

Dan squirmed a bit and closed his eyes. It was such a strange feeling to be attracted to someone without having the guts to make a move.

Tomorrow. He would see him tomorrow. It occurred to Dan that the faster he fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come.

* * *

Phil tossed and turned with anticipation. He finally gave up on sleep altogether and got up to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

Dan had been consuming his every thought. He couldn't even look around his own flat without thinking about where Dan had been.

Phil couldn't remember ever feeling so crazy about a boy, or a girl for that matter. He was twenty-three years old and felt eighteen. He giggled out loud at himself; it was kind of funny.

It felt really good to feel alive.

 * * *

Dan arrived just before 4:00 pm. As usual, he looked beautiful. The weather was a bit cooler, so he opted for a jumper instead of a button down. Phil loved the way that the cream color complimented his lightly-tanned skin and warm brown eyes.

"Hi, Dan." Phil smiled fondly. "I'm glad you're here, please come in." He could see that Dan's shoulders were saddled with a rather large, bulky-looking backpack. "Wow. Can I help you with that?"

Dan grinned. "Nah, but thanks. My body counts on the constant compression. Who needs a spine anyway; am I right?" He laughed.

Phil wanted to tell him that he had a particularly beautiful spine and that he should protect it at all costs, but he shrugged and giggled helplessly instead.

"Do you want to study at the table or further deteriorate your spine on the sofa?"

Dan chuckled. "Normally I would say sofa, but my posture is important, well, at least for the next five weeks, yeah?" Dan winked.

Phil couldn't breathe. Did Dan realize what he was doing to him, or was this just his way? Phil couldn't be sure. Phil knew that some people were just naturally flirtatious; he himself had been accused of it before. Either way the wink and gorgeous smile went straight to his heart.

Phil nodded and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. It was small, but it would do. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be great actually, thanks." Dan appreciated Phil's hospitality. He smiled shyly into the depths of his backpack, reaching for his text on family law.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Phil dashed to the other room to light his mum's peony candle. He carried it to the table and set it across from Dan. "There. Are you relaxed? Hydrated?"

Dan smiled sweetly. "This is wonderful. Thank you, Phil, really."

Phil grinned and nodded. "I'll be working in the back." He gestured toward his studio. "I work quietly, but I guess you already know that." Phil grinned and walked away, picking up a small sketchbook about the size of his palm. He looked up and blushed when he realized that Dan's eyes had been following him.

Dan grinned cheekily and looked away. Phil smiled into his sketchbook and promised himself that he would capture the way Dan looked sitting at his table.

Dan noticed that Phil worked wearing headphones. He wondered if he was listening to music, a podcast, or maybe even an audio book. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to distract him from sneaking glances in his direction. In fact, they caught one another peeking a number of times, and it was usually Dan who would look away first, awkwardly trying to locate his place in the text.

It was almost a game to see who could catch the other. There were a few soft giggles, though Phil probably didn't hear anything with his headphones on. Dan finally realized that Phil was actively sketching him, and he felt like a right fool.

* * *

"May I see?" Dan stood behind Phil, who was sitting on a stool facing his easel. Dan was wearing Phil's navy robe.

"See what?" Phil was genuinely confused. "I haven't painted anything since you saw it last." Phil chuckled, nodding toward the long canvas from last week.

"The sketches." Dan smiled shyly. "From today."

Phil felt his tummy flip over. He blushed deeply and grinned. "Oh. Those. Yeah, sure."

Phil didn't think that Dan had noticed. He felt embarrassed suddenly, as if this were evidence of his developing feelings.

The small book was private. It was a collection of all of the things that Phil found beautiful, and he carried it on his person at all times. It was a diary of sorts. The sketches that he made of Dan were supposed to be for him.

"I don't normally share anything from this collection," Phil explained. He lifted the satin ribbon that marked his place and chewed his lip nervously.

"Oh, I didn't realize ... it's okay. I don't need to see them." Dan felt badly for asking. He was genuinely curious of course, but mostly he was trying to be cheeky. He wanted Phil to know that he was on to him in a playful way.

"I don't mind, Dan. I should have asked first, sorry." Phil tried to smile. He handed the small book to Dan, who looked so small wrapped up in his robe.

Dan's breath caught in his throat. The drawings, though small, were intricate and absolutely beautiful. There were pages and pages of drawings; each slightly different. There was an intimacy about them, something that Dan couldn't name. It was as if they had been drawn by a lover.

It struck Dan that these tiny portraits made him feel more exposed than the full nudes. It was as if Phil had gone beyond the physical and plucked out parts of his private self.

"Umm, these are incredible." Dan felt like he was looking at something private just now, as if he had just read an actual diary.

Phil didn't need to say anything at all; suddenly, it was quite clear how he was feeling about Dan.

It was quite something to have been seen by an artist, and something else to have been translated by one. Dan wanted to cry; he felt beautiful for the first time in his life, truly beautiful.

"Sorry." Dan nearly whispered as he handed the small book back to Phil, who had been eerily quiet. He walked right past Phil and slipped into the small bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Dan looked into the mirror and saw his face differently. How come he couldn't see what Phil saw? How had he managed to capture his spirit, the one that no one else could see, in _lines_?

He held on to the edge of the sink and closed his eyes. When he did that, his other senses became heightened. He could feel the material of Phil's robe slide against his body. He thought about how it probably fell against Phil's body this morning.

Mostly he just wanted to apologize for putting Phil on the spot. He pictured him feeling exposed and maybe even embarrassed.

Dan was surprised to find Phil ready to work when he walked out to his place beneath the lights. Something had changed; Phil was quiet and businesslike.

"Please try to hold your pose from last week." Phil didn't make eye contact. Instead, he mixed paint against the plexiglass palette as he spoke. The room was silent, glaringly so, as Phil tapped and scraped his mixing knife.

Dan felt confused. He started to open his mouth to speak. "Phil, I-"

"Is this about the pose?" Phil continued to look down at the palette. The room felt cold all of a sudden.

"No, I just wanted to apol-"

"The robe please." Phil spoke softly but firmly. "I'm sorry. We can talk at break. I need to work."

Dan nodded bashfully and opened the robe, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes burned. He felt more naked than nude.

* * *

"Thank you Dan." Phil stood, dismissing him.

Dan picked up the robe and pulled it around his body. He felt slightly nauseated.

"You can get dressed if you feel more comfortable. I have dinner for us." Phil walked slowly toward the kitchen.

"Thanks." Dan didn't want to get dressed. He wanted to stay in Phil's robe. "I'm fine like this, if you don't mind."

Phil didn't answer straight away. "It's up to you, Dan; I just want you to feel comfortable here." Dan could see that Phil had a sadness about him.

"Phil? Can I say something?" Dan stood in front of him now, his eyes full of regret.

"May I go first?" Phil looked as though he needed to exhale.

"Okay." Dan nodded. He wondered if he should sit.

"I should not have drawn you like that, without your permission. I saw your face when you saw the drawings; you seemed upset. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me." Phil swallowed and chewed his lip. "I got personal, and I understand if you feel like you can't do this now."

Dan furrowed his brow in confusion. He never expected Phil to apologize to him. It should have been the other way around. And did he just, in a roundabout way, admit that he had some feelings?

"Not do this?" Dan took a step forward. "Why would I not do this?"

Phil looked down sadly. "I'm a professional, and you are here to  
do a job, not to feel weirded out by some creep sketches of you studying at a table."

Oh.

"Phil?" Dan closed his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Phil, I am not feeling weirded out. If anything, I feel guilty for teasing you about drawing me. I was trying to flirt with you, and I made it awkward. I didn't mean to put you on the spot." Phil looked up hopefully, surprised even. "And I don't mind that you drew me. Actually, I love that you did."

Phil grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dan smiled and gave him dimples. "But I knew when I saw them that I wasn't supposed to see them."

Phil nodded softly, so softly that he feared that anything more would be an admission of his growing feelings for the boy.

"I'm sorry, Phil."

"I'm sorry too, Dan." Phil sighed. "I realize now that I probably should have let you speak before we got to work. That wasn't fair."

"It's okay." Dan smiled. All he could think about was that Phil had feelings that he didn't expect to have. He realized that Phil probably hadn't had this happen before, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Have you ever sketched one of your models like that before?" Dan was asking a much bigger question, and they both knew it.

"No." Phil answered quickly.

Dan tried not to smile. "Have you ever let a model come over early and study in your flat before?"

Phil looked Dan directly in the eyes and smiled without moving his mouth. Dan felt warm all over. It was not just imagination; Phil was falling for him.

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on the food itself. At one point, Phil asked Dan if he felt that he benefitted from the study time.

"Honestly?" Dan grinned. "Yes. I did. Now ask me how many pages I read."

"How many pages did you read?" Phil smirked.

"One."

And they laughed.

The final session of the night was much more relaxed. Dan felt relieved and happy. Phil felt that a weight had been lifted, though no actual admissions had been made. There was sexual tension to be sure, but it would go on.

* * *

The week was unbearably long for each of them. It was an unspoken thing, their desires. There was almost more excitement in the anticipation of what was to come than there would have been if they had given in.

Dan noticed that Phil made an even greater effort to prepare the flat when it came time for their sessions. Fresh flowers appeared, music played, and the dinners lasted longer. There was less of a rigidly to their schedule and more of a working outline. Looks were exchanged, eye contact became the rule, no longer the exception, and study time continued to move forward each week.

The first of three paintings had been completed at the end of their second session. Finishing touches were added from memory, which was not lost on Dan. The second painting was also completed in two sessions, and now the third awaited its final touches.

It was time to discuss the future of their working relationship.

Phil decided, within the first hour of their first session, that he would never have enough time with Dan. He knew that he had found his greatest muse, and immediately considered the implications of a long-term contract.

To sign Dan longer would be to paint him in a myriad of ways. It would be to photograph him endlessly and to find his form with his bare hands in the clay.

It would also be a restriction. What was, at week one, an exciting prospect, was now, at week six, an impossible thing.

Dan respected Phil's rules, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult. His mouth would actually water at the thought of kissing Phil. He often touched himself at night thinking about the probability of romance with the man who had become a friend and the center of his world.

Phil could no longer entertain the idea of an extension. He would rather sacrifice his greatest works than to pass up the opportunity to be with Dan.

It was their final session, and Dan stood with his back to Phil, his head turned to the left, just over his shoulder. Phil worked the edge of his knife down the canvas, further defining the long, elegant spine of the boy.

Phil had been painting Dan's curves and lines long enough to know exactly where they began and precisely where they ended. It was excruciating to know his body's map without ever having explored it with his hands or mouth.

He imagined Dan's flesh to be as smooth as it looked, smoother even. He could actually taste it on his tongue, having smelled it only on the soft material of his own robe after a session.

It was a bittersweet moment when Phil lay down his brush for the last time. "Thank you," he said.

Dan collected the navy robe and walked across the hardwood floor to see the final painting. It was, just as the others, an absolute masterpiece.

"You make me feel beautiful, Phil." Dan turned to face him. He smiled gently, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Good." Phil said matter-of-factly. "Because you are."

Dan did not excuse himself to the bathroom, nor did Phil suggest that he dress. They stood, like they had so many times before, staring at the canvas.

Without averting his eyes, Phil asked Dan a question.

"Dan, do you know why I don't date my models?"

Dan grinned. "Because you are a professional man with a sense of decency that is both admirable and infuriating?"

Phil laughed. He turned to Dan and softened.

"Yes, that's part of it." He swallowed and became more serious. Dan held his breath as Phil stepped closer.

"It's because I can't share him with the world." Phil looked into Dan's eyes.

"I don't want the rest of the world to see what I see. These paintings will never be seen; I can't bear to share you."

Dan was absolutely speechless. He could not move nor speak. He stood, wide eyed and open mouthed, trying to process what Phil just said.

Phil stepped even closer. "Dan, I'm in love with you, and I paint what I see. No one else deserves to see you this way, so beautifully, so intimately. These are for me."

"Oh." Dan let the tiniest sound leave his pink, full lips.

Dan wanted to say more, but he couldn't possibly coordinate his brain and his body at a moment so pure. He was in love with Phil, and he had just received the most romantic declaration of love of all time. What could he say? Dan didn't know.

So, he kissed him.

Dan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, pulling their bodies together at last. He closed his eyes and touched his soft lips to Phil's.

There was a distinct moan from Phil, be it surprise, pleasure, relief, or all three. Their mouths moved together nicely, slowly at first, and Dan nearly cried. He thought about this moment for so long.

Phil tasted so good. Dan held his face in his hands, moving one to cup his neck and the other to stroke his cheek. There were no feelings of inadequacy or doubt.

Dan's mouth felt so good, and he tasted even better than Phil had imagined. And Phil had certainly imagined a lot about Dan. It was hard to believe that it was happening.  He wrapped one arm around Dan's narrow waist and held the other firmly against his back. Their kisses continued for a long time, occasional whimpers coming from them both.

They both wanted more.

It was incredibly difficult to show restraint at this point. But they had waited this long, and Dan wanted to make sure that Phil understood that his feelings were reciprocated. It would hurt him to proceed without Phil knowing for sure.

"Phil," Dan spoke softly as he pulled away. "Phil, I'm in love with you too, and I think I have been for a long time." He smiled and pressed his forehead to Phil's.

"Yeah?" Phil smiled. "I maybe could tell." He giggled and rejoined their lips. The kiss was deeper than before, Phil slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth. They moved back and forth, the kiss becoming progressively more heated with each passing moment.

"Dan, what's happening?" Phil was nearly out of breath. "Are you okay with all of this?"

Dan nodded against his cheek. "Yes, I want you. I want you Phil, but I've never been with another man before. Teach me."

Dan could feel Phil's hot breath against his face.

"I will."

At that moment, Dan felt like every moment of uncertainty and self control had been worth it. He felt so incredibly lucky to be here with Phil, a man who loved him and respected him.

"Show me." Dan whispered into Phil's mouth. His grip tightened, though his body softened. It was a strange thing to realize that Phil, who had not yet touched him, had seen all of him, _almost_ all of him.

Dan had yet to see Phil at all. Never wearing less than a short-sleeve button up and long trousers, Dan had only imagined what he may look and feel like. He spent many nights thinking about what Phil's hands would feel like over his skin, having memorized them on the first night.

"I don't even know what you look like." Dan softly whispered into Phil's ear. He tugged at the buttons on his shirt. "I know that you're beautiful under there. Let me see." Dan worked downward, slowly exposing inches Phil's bare chest.

Phil sighed at Dan's words, both the words themselves and the feeling of his lips against his ear. It was true that Dan had not seen but the flesh of his arms and face before now; he only hoped that he did not disappoint.

"Oh my God." Dan groaned as he ran his palms over Phil's open chest for the first time. He loved the way that he looked, so smooth and pale. Phil had the smallest, most perfect patch of hair in the center of his chest. Dan pressed his face into it and inhaled deeply. He kissed him all over, suddenly aware of how much he wanted to press their naked bodies together.

Phil purposely left Dan in the robe. This moment was about Dan discovering him.

Dan nuzzled him and rubbed his shoulders, dragging his hands and fingertips down the length of his smooth back.

"You're so pretty. It feels so good to finally touch you. I love you." Dan opened his eyes and met Phil.

"I love you ,too Dan. Your hands feel so good on me. I can't wait to finally touch you."

Dan's chest heaved as he leaned forward to take Phil in another kiss. This one was much more passionate and needy. Dan's hands progressed downward to Phil's waist. He lingered there, gripping and releasing his clothed hips. He wasn't entirely sure how to proceed, and Phil sensed it.

"Let me show you." Phil spoke softly, sweetly into Dan's forehead, kissing the skin along his hairline.

Phil unzipped his jeans and let them fall from his hips, down his thighs, and to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. He took Dan's hands in his and placed them on the soft skin of his flanks. "Let me kiss you. Just touch if you feel like touching, and don't worry about it if you change your mind. You know what feels good to you, so just touch me how you want to be touched, yeah?" Phil was so sexy and so gentle. Dan loved the way that he guided him.

The only thing between them now was a thin pair of boxer briefs and the robe.

"Is that okay with you, Dan?"

"Yes." Dan's hands wondered from Phil's sides down to his hips and around to the round of his ass. He liked the way it felt to touch him here; Phil was nicely shaped and warm. Dan could cup him in his hands.

"Mmmm, you feel so good to me." Dan smiled and squeezed, his perky flesh enjoying the attention.

"Yeah?" Phil mumbled against Dan's cheek. "Feels pretty good to me too." He moaned lightly, encouraging Dan to keep going. He pulled his hands lower, his fingertips grazing the backs of Phil's thighs. Phil shivered.

Dan had never touched another man before. He thought about doing this with Phil so many times before. He brought his hands around to the front of Phil's underwear and rubbed the back of his hand over the hot, dampening, bulge. Dan smiled, looking up into Phil's eyes.

"That's it." Phil spoke lowly and gently. He wanted Dan to touch him bare. Dan nodded and kissed him, bringing his fingers up to slide under the taut elastic of his waistband. Phil moaned sweetly into their wet, hot kiss. In one swift movement, Dan pulled his pants down over his aching cock, though he dare not look down between their bodies.

Dan was suddenly nervous. He knew what he wanted to do, exactly how he wanted to touch him. He had come so easily by himself when thinking of Phil; what would happen when he actually held him in his hands? What would happen when Phil touched _him_?

"Are you okay?" Phil nudged Dan's cheek with his nose, kissing him softly, lips to ear.

"Yes." Dan swallowed. "That feels so nice." He leaned into Phil's kisses. "I wanna touch you."

"Mmmm," Phil groaned into his ear and sucked on his lobe. "I want that too." He held Dan's shoulders over the fluff of the robe.

Dan closed his eyes and reached down to cup Phil in hands. He was shocked to discover that Phil was much bigger than he imagined, and that he was incredibly thick. His skin was hot and smooth.

"Oh God."

Phil hummed in response to Dan's hands.

"Feels good." He leaned into Dan' shoulder and sighed. "Maybe we should go to my room."

Dan wanted very much to lay with him, to feel more of him, and to finally connect their skin.

"Yes please." He wrapped his long fingers around Phil's base and rolled his thumb before pulling upward.

Phil kissed his temple and led him to the small bedroom. Dan got to see Phil from all angles. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Dan wondered if he had ever done a self portrait. Now wasn't the time to ask. The only thing he wanted to ask was if Phil would make love to him.

Phil lay Dan on the bed and excused himself. He walked to his wardrobe and opened a shallow drawer. With the flick of a switch, a single bedside lamp came on, though dimly, and a string of white fairy lights illuminated the headboard. It was just enough light so that they could see one another, but not so much that it ruined the mood.

Dan lay on his side, the robe falling open at his chest. Phil found that it didn't lessen his excitement to have already seen Dan nude; if anything, Phil believed that it intensified his desire.

Phil walked to the edge of the bed and lay a bottle and a condom on the top of his bedside table.

"Dan, I don't know what's happening here, I mean, I know what I want to happen, but we don't have to sleep together tonight. I'm putting this here in case we decided to take that step together."

Dan looked up from under his long, thick, black lashes. His pupils were full and round.

"I want you to ..." Dan sat up and untied the knot that held the robe closed. The sides fell open, revealing his smooth, bare chest, abdomen, and hard, wet cock. "I want you to touch me, and then I want you to fuck me."

Phil gulped. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to put his hands on Dan so badly. He bit his lip and nodded slowly as he crawled on to the bed.

They met, facing each other, their knees in the mattress. Dan licked his lips as Phil moved forward, their cocks were nearly touching.

"I want that too Dan, so much. I wanna take care of you, so I need you to tell me what you want when we get there." Phil connected their lips and their bare chests pressed together. Phil gasped into Dan's mouth when it happened.

"Oh God. Touch me, Phil." Dan spoke softly, tilting his head to nose Phil's soft hair.

Immediately, Phil's hands were on him, his palms pressed flat against his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dan moaned as Phil's hands moved outward and upward, his fingertips tracing the high points of his collarbones. Phil knew them well.

Dan sighed at the feeling of Phil's nimble fingertips on his skin. He looked so beautiful, so happy to be touching him this way. Phil closed his eyes and placed soft, sensual kisses along his collarbone, pausing to swirl his tongue through the shallow places in between.

"Mmhmm." Dan hummed. He wanted to do the same to Phil. Dan couldn't help but to notice that Phil's movements were very well thought out, as if they had been planned.

If Dan had asked, Phil would have admitted it. He would have admitted to dreaming of this moment for weeks, planning every kiss, every touch with careful deliberation.

Phil ran his hands up along Dan's arms now, over his shoulders and down his back.

"So beautiful. So soft, Baby." Phil moved slowly and sensually, though his cock positively ached for more.

Phil could feel Dan softening under his fingertips. He responded so well to his touches. There was most definitely an ache to move faster; Phil sensed it. When he realized that there would be more, more time, more opportunities to love him, Phil let his body take over.

Suddenly Phil's hands were everywhere at once. They were reaching, and caressing, and stroking every part of Dan.

Dan moaned shamelessly and allowed himself to do the very same thing. He was gripping Phil, moving his hands and mouth over every square inch of his body. It was nothing short of primal, the way Phil lay down and pulled Dan on top of him. They moved together so perfectly, kissing, and touching, and now grinding.

"Oh, Phil, _Phil_." Dan arched his back and scooped his curvy hips up to meet Phil's pressing motions. "Please, I want to touch you."

Dan slid off to the side and wrapped his hands around Phil, lowering his upper body to be closer. He could feel Phil's body tighten around him.

"You're making me feel so good." Phil had waited so long for Dan's touch that he felt like he could explode. He was beginning to worry that he would not make it. "Too good." Phil huffed and moaned into Dan's shoulder.

Seeing Phil this way had Dan feeling as if he was not going to make it. It felt too good to touch and to be touched. He didn't know how to tell Phil that he was so close already.

"Phil," Dan whispered. "Phil, I'm not gonna last. I'm sorry, it's just that I have wanted this so badly, and now that is happening, I-"

"Me too, Dan, me too. I've wanted you for so long, and this is too much. I can't give you what you want because it feels too good to finally be with you."

Phil pulled Dan back on top of him and kissed up into his mouth. He rolled over so that he was moving on top of Dan now.

"You're so beautiful, and this feels so good, to be like this."

Dan nodded, gasping for air. "I don't care if you don't make it inside of me, I want us to feel good together." Dan kissed him back, running his hands up and down the long lines of his new lover.

Phil hummed and nodded into Dan, cradling his head with one hand. "I want us to come together, like this." Phil reached down and held them together in his hand. They moved their hips as Phil stroked them, their combined wetness providing lubrication. It was exhilarating, and it was not going to take long.

Dan looked up into Phil's eyes as they whimpered and whined together. It was surreal to be doing this in Phil's bed, especially since he had never been with another man before. He knew instinctively, that he would never be with anyone else ever again.

Phil knew it too; he knew the moment that their lips met, that he would not be with another soul. They fit together so perfectly in every single way.

Dan looked down between their naked bodies to see their red, engorged cocks bounce together in Phil's hand. Dan wrapped his left around Phil's right and stroked with him. Phil groaned and started to spew clear liquid, a warning that he was about to come.

Dan had been leaking steadily for some time. He squirmed and fought to hold back until Phil was closer.

"I'm so close, Dan. I want us to come together."

"Right there. I'm right there." Dan moaned and cried as his body rolled up into Phil and he started to come.

Dan could feel Phil buck his hips and cry out with him.

"Oh Dan, Dan _... Dan_."

Their bodies shook together, and they kissed as they convulsed inside of their cupped hands. It was impossible to know from whom the hot, creamy liquid came; their juices blended together so perfectly.

Dan panted and pressed his forehead to Phil's.

"Oh wow. That was incredible."

"It was everything." Phil grinned and kissed his lips.

 * * *

There was something about the way the boy looked in his bed  
that made Phil cry. Maybe it was the way that he lay on his stomach with his head in his arms. Maybe it was the way that his sheets draped over the curve of his bare bottom, the very same curve that Phil could paint in his sleep. Or perhaps it was the way that the boy smiled contently in his dream state.

Phil had memorized every part of Dan early on with the intention of putting his form on canvas, on paper, and in clay. He never dreamed that he would be loving him, creating shapes on his skin with his own hands.

In the hour after they made love, they lay together: Dan in Phil's arms. Phil had reassured him that lovemaking was not defined by penetrative sex. It would come. They had time to explore each other in every way possible. Dan smiled and said that he couldn't wait to get started.

Regrettably, the shower could only hold one man at a time. Phil invited Dan to go first and to stay the night. When Phil finished his own shower, he returned to the bedroom to find Dan peacefully sleeping.

Phil had explained that there would be endless sketches.

"Get used to it," Phil laughed. Dan blushed.

"You are my greatest muse." Phil had said. Dan sat up and kissed his lips, lingering to whisper a perfect 'I love you.' It had been, without a doubt, the best night of Phil's life so far.

Dan slept soundly against Phil's pillow. He had been waiting for his lover to return we he fell asleep. The scent of turpentine and linseed oil lingered on his pillow. Dan smiled thinking about how he had held his own pillow in the dormitory pretending that it was Phil. Now he lay with him, in his bed, nude and covered in his kisses.

It occurred to Phil that he could now shape Dan's body in the clay or carve him in stone. He could still feel the warm curves of his body in the palms of his hands.

There would be time.

No longer would Dan have to study amid chaos or wonder what it would be like to be loved by Phil.

His hands moved quickly to capture Dan's sleeping form in the pages of his book. There had been pages and pages of pencil drawings since the ones of Dan studying at the table. Unlike the first, Dan had known about the drawings in between - his holding a bowl of noodles, his laughing at a story, the series of his admiring the fresh flowers that Phil made sure to have on the coffee table. The book was a diary, and it held the evolution of his love for Dan. Anyone who was lucky enough to catch a glimpse would know that the sketches were of adoration, admiration, and love. From studying at his kitchen table to sleeping soundly in his bed, Phil had captured the intimacy of his feelings for Dan.

Phil smiled and closed the book, marking his place with a satin ribbon. He crawled into bed next to the boy who held his heart and turned out the light. Dan instinctively curled around him, pushing his head gently into Phil's chest. They lay together for a long time.

"Good night Muse." Phil kissed Dan's soft hair and joined him in sleep.


End file.
